The Twelfth of Never
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Abby and Connor and trouble, what could go wrong? A/N character death ch 5. Watch out for diictodons. The future needs to be saved every day. Danny, Matt, Mrs. Lester and others to the rescue. (10.5 Evening)
1. Evenings

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

10.5 – Twelfth of Never

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Plans change, they change all the time.

Jenny called shortly after dinner. The plans they had made at the park earlier needed to be changed, just a little. Jenny explained that she wasn't going to bring her two children for Connor's mum to watch after all. Michael's mother had arrived with his brother also and she insisted on watching the grandkiddies herself tonight. Not to worry though, Jenny reassured Abby, she was definitely bringing Michael's brother to the club… just be sure to get Connor's sister there. Abby closed the cell phone with a small chuckle.

Privately, Abby thought Connor's mother might just be glad for some one on one time with her granddaughter. The older woman adored the child, and time shared together was a special treat for both of them. Abby watched the pair sitting side by side on the soft rug in front of the hearth. Gran was stacking blocks, red, yellow, blue. Sarah Leia Temple was clapping her small hands together, stopping periodically to knock one off the stack. Both of them were giggling at this new game.

Abby sensed Connor's presence before she felt him wrap his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, his breath warm as he whispered in her ear. "Do you really want to go out? We could stay home… have an early night…"

"Jenny called," Abby replied "Michael's mother will be watching their two, I've already told her we would meet them at the club."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Connor. He had forgotten, they were supposed to meet Michael's brother tonight.

"Jess will be bringing your sister," Abby reminded. "We'll just go for a little while… come home early," Abby added "your sister could use an evening out."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The sounds of the party could still be heard as Danny entered Connor's private home lab; the murmur of conversation, the laughter between friends, soft music in the background. Danny looked back through the open door to see if anyone was watching him, but all he saw were bodies holding close, swaying slowly in time to the romantic melody, amidst silver balloons and streamers.

It was a minor miracle, he thought. The latest anomaly he had stepped through brought him here, to their home, this evening, Connor and Abby's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.

He chuckled. What a surprise he thought. The last time he had seen the pair he thought they were together… but knowing them… Danny grinned, glad they sorted themselves.

He chuckled again, remembering the tales his friends had told. It was odd seeing them with wrinkles starting to crease their faces and gray streaks in their hair, but he had enjoyed listening to their stories as they caught up, years of adventures, some small trials and tribulations, lots of love, laughter, children and the memories of a wedding long ago.

He still couldn't believe he had missed Connor and Abby's wedding.

He shook his head. Nope, that just wasn't right. And so now, here he was in Connor's lab sneaking around like a mischievous schoolboy.

He was searching, searching the work table for the invention that Connor had described so excitedly. Danny reached down and picked up the metallic case, sliding the cover back to reveal a keypad and beveled glass screen.

Yeah, this was Connor's prototype. Danny looked down at the device he held in his hands. He was going to a wedding, and with any luck, he'd get there early… make sure Connor had a proper stag party too. Danny shook his head again. Unbelievable! When Danny had heard Connor say that he didn't have a stag, hadn't even wanted one, Danny knew, he was going to have to fix this.

Danny was still chuckling as he punched in the numbers on Connor's new gadget.

The air shimmered, fractured and the anomaly opened.

Danny stepped through.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Ever since her first mission, sitting at a bus stop so many years ago, she had been waiting. She'd always been active, ensuring the recruiting and training of the others. Occasionally she found herself on some small mission, a moment's guard needed from time to time, but mostly her assignment had been waiting… for this night.

"We'll meet at eight," she reminded them "set up a perimeter, we need to contain and neutralize any and all threats." Then she snapped the cell phone shut. They didn't need to be reminded, she thought. They had known this night was coming for years now, just as she had. Hopefully, they were going to be ready for it. She looked around the large living area, her eyes softening at the sight of her children and the older woman playing scrabble at the round table.

"Mother Lester," she said to the older woman "I've got to go out... work, James is running late, he'll be here shortly to have dinner with you and the children." It wasn't often that the entire Lester family stayed in the London flat, but she had built a life here and now, while waiting, while staying focused on her mission. Tonight, she wanted her life, her loves, close by. She kissed them each, before pivoting on her stilettos and walking out the door.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

As Abby had thought, Connor's mother hadn't minded the change in plans in the least. Abby continued talking to her mother-in-law about bedtimes and stories, the possibilities of bottles and nappies. They both turned to watch as Connor scooped up the little girl playing with blocks. The cast on his left arm made it a tad difficult, but he was determined. Trailing kisses across her face and patting her on the back, he held her close for a hug. The little one rubbed her eyes tiredly, and snuggled into her father's neck.

Connor was babbling to her in a soft low voice, "Sarah's gonna be a good girl for Gran… Mummy and Daddy will be back soon…"

As he turned to walk down the hallway to her bedroom, his voice was lost to the hearing of the women fondly watching them. Abby and the older woman exchanged a glance and a smile. They were too different to not have differences from time to time, but one thing they definitely agreed on. They both loved the pair in front of them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker was worried. He couldn't be two places at once. He knew it, but that didn't mean he liked it. He would have to trust the others to watch the flat, ensure that his Goddaughter and Connor's mum were safe from harm. His assignment was to keep Connor and Abby out of trouble.

Simple, right?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

With promises to Connor's Mum that they wouldn't be late, Abby and Connor drove to The Perch. The trendy club was getting quite a popular reputation, especially now with Michael and his group performing there.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Arrivals

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Michael had arranged everything. Tickets had been left at the door for Abby and Connor and they waltzed right on in, without having to stand in line. They were early, the opening set wasn't to start for at least twenty minutes.

Connor was the first to see their friends. They were at a central table, close to the dance floor. He and Abby made their way carefully through the crowd to meet Jenny and the man that must be Michael's brother by the looks of him. Introductions were made, and drinks ordered.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A last minute call from the minister kept Lester at work longer than he would have liked this evening. Traffic had delayed him even more. When he finally arrived at their London flat this evening, he was expecting to find his whole family. Instead only his mother and the two youngest children were present. They had started dinner without him. His wife was out, business or something of the sort, said his mother. But his mother fretted, the fifteen year old had gone out, to see a friend. Really, she should have been back by now. She should be home for dinner. Lester agreed.

He had called his daughter's cell phone, but it went directly to voice mail. So he'd done the sensible thing… called his wife.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The smell of smoke was the first thing that told Danny something was wrong. As he looked up from Connor's contraption, he found it difficult to see. That was the second thing wrong.

The darkness was almost total.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The woman watched as Matt, Emily and Whedon came into view. She smiled, glad they were here. Opening the trunk of the jaguar she began to assess the weaponry inside.

Her cell phone rang. The melody of It's Now Or Never carried through the evening air. Stopping what she was doing, she answered the phone.

"Darling," she purred into the cell phone "you know I don't like to be interrupted when I'm working."

She listened for a moment. Her expression changed abruptly, "She did what?" the woman spluttered. "Hmmph, I specifically told her to stay in and keep a watch on the other two… Well it has to be either Rachel or Jennifer…" she gave him the phone numbers for their daughter's friends and hung up.

Matt, Emily and Whedon were now standing beside her, grinning.

"Teenagers," she muttered as she started handing out weapons.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker watched from the alcove as Abby and Connor arrived. Good, the first step had gone according to plan. Now all he had to do was keep them here for a few more hours, and keep them out of trouble.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The woman asked Emily to go knock on the door, "We need to get Mrs. Temple and little Sarah out, move them to the safe house," she said.

Matt and Whedon were still checking the charges on the EMDs, discussing the details of the perimeter watch. They had finally determined that Matt would take the left side of the house where he could watch the neighboring alleyway, while Whedon would move further down the street to the right, when Emily returned. She looked a little confused.

The woman looked up from her own weapon, eyes narrowed and voice stern, "Where are they…" she began.

"Still in the flat…," replied Emily "she… Mrs. Temple, I mean, opened the door and wouldn't even listen to what I had to say, started telling me to go on now, quit causing trouble…" her voice trailed off as the other three team members looked at her. "She had a broom," she said defensively "I think she was going to hit me with it, and she said something about my hair… started raving about brunettes..."

The woman looked in surprise, "Brunettes? Matt, run a security check…"

"Already on it," he said as he called the ARC. He wondered which field coordinator was on duty tonight, he knew it wasn't Jess or Connor's sister. He just hoped it wasn't that fool from Epsilon team.

The woman continued speaking to Matt and Whedon, 'Have either of you ever met Connor's mother?" They both shook their heads, no.

"Well," she said "I guess I'll go get them then." She strode towards the flat, her stilettos clicking on the pavement with every step she took.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker watched as Jess and Connor's sister arrived. The two lovely ladies made their way across the crowded room to the central table where their friends were sitting. From where he stood, it looked like Jenny was introducing Connor's sister to the man next to her. The man arose from his chair and seated the younger woman next to Jenny. He offered Jess the next chair, but she shook her head and remained standing.

He was so fascinated with watching her, that he didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. Jess was scoping out the room… and she had spotted him. She was coming towards him, dragging him back to the table with her. Only ten minutes into the mission and he'd already had his cover blown. He sighed as he sat down at the table

Connor was surprised to see Becker. "I thought you weren't coming tonight," he said as the musician's came on stage to start their warm up.

"Security stuff tonight," Becker replied. "I've been assigned here to keep you out of trouble."

Connor snorted. Really? Was that supposed to be a joke?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. Risk

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Not much frightened the woman, but as she backed down the steps to the Temple's home, she had to admit, Connor's overprotective mother was scary.

She stalked back towards the team waiting beside the jaguar. "Matt," she began sharply "what did security report?"

Matt looked at her, looked beyond her to the empty side walk, and responded without answering her question, "Where are they? We have to get them out…"

"Yes, I know," interrupted the woman impatiently, "but the stubborn old harridan is not cooperating."

"Remind me again, why we just didn't tell Abby and Connor and have them all moved out to the safe house together?" Emily asked worriedly.

The older woman looked at her in exasperation. "Really didn't Matt explain anything to you? Temporal Science 1.01… the paradox equations…" she exclaimed, "we can't tell the person involved in the time flux…"

"Yeah," interrupted Matt "or there will be self-replicating anomalies, never ending… end of the entire world as we know it..."

"Right," said Emily sarcastically, "so by not telling them, we only risk the end of Abby and Connor's world."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The music started and Jess dragged a protesting Becker out onto the dance floor. They were soon followed by Connor's sister and a very attentive young man. Abby and Jenny's eyes met, they shared a conspiratorial smile. It seemed as if their in-laws might be hitting it off.

The waitress came back and placed drinks on the table. Abby started to pick up her glass, when Jack and his new girlfriend stopped by. They must have just arrived. They were both a little damp as it had started raining while they were in the line outside. Jack reached down and took his sister's drink from her hand, brought it to his lips and took a big gulp.

"Gah! What on earth are you drinking?" he asked indignantly, as if it were her fault he didn't like it.

"Grapefruit juice," Abby replied icily "what do you think a pregnant woman's gonna drink? A cosmopolitan?"

Connor chuckled at the expression on his face. Then Jack looked at him.

"What are you drinking Connor?" he asked.

"Tonic and a twist of lime," Connor replied easily. As Jack's hand reached towards his glass, he added "no gin." The hand froze. Jack looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I've seen you drink before," he said in an argumentative tone of voice.

"Yeah, Jack," sighed Connor, "I drink on occasion, we both do. But Abby can't now, what with expecting and all, so I won't either."

"Well that's just…"

"Jack," hissed his new girlfriend warningly. Whatever Jack was going to say was lost as the woman glared at Jack.

"Sorry Abby," Jack apologized, "Connor."

Jack introduced his girlfriend, then they moved on to join their friends at a table across the room. As the pair walked away, Abby thought to herself, maybe this time, Jack might do a little growing up.

She noted Connor's gaze, and followed his eyes across the room to another table near Jack's. She blinked and shook her head. No, surely not… she was far too young. She turned to look at her husband, "Connor, is that…" but he was already up and moving towards the far table.

At the other end of their table, the dancers had returned. The gentlemen were holding chairs steady while Jess and Connor's sister seated themselves. Jenny looked up from her conversation with Connor's sister and Michael's brother. "What," she mouthed to Abby.

Abby nodded her head in the direction that Connor was moving. Jenny's eyes widened with recognition.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt and the older woman both looked at Emily, her words echoing in their ears.

"No," they both said at the same time. They exchanged a look, then Lester's wife continued speaking.

"We're going to get them out, but I'll need back up this time. Connor's mum is not listening to anything we say and she's armed…"

Whedon's voice over the com link interrupted. "Someone's coming."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester was worried. After getting the numbers from his wife, he had called first one of his daughter's friends, and then the other, spoke to the parents… their daughters were home, and said they didn't know anything about where his oldest daughter was… certainly not with them now.

London, or any big city really, wasn't a place for a fifteen year old girl to be wandering about alone, especially not when it was getting dark out.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. En Garde

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The young girl was giggling nervously. Her mates had thought it would be a grand lark for them to get into the club to hear the music. They had separated in the line outside, and she was the first to get in. Now, after a half hour wait, she was wondering if she was the only one of her friends to get in. The man across from her had offered her a seat at his table and was offering her a drink.

"Uh, um…" she stuttered wondering what to order, certainly couldn't ask for a ginger ale she thought, wouldn't look sophisticated. "I'll have a mojito," she said. She'd heard that was a good drink, not that she would know.

The man reached his hand across the table to take her hand. He started to squeeze it, and she tried to remove her hand. But then his hand was holding her wrist, tightly.

"Let her go mate," said Connor.

"Buzz off," snarled the man, scowling up at Connor, seeing no threat from a man with a cast on his arm, "go find your own girl."

"She's tall for her age… looks older than she is," said Connor with a hard edge to his voice, "but she's not of age."

"And you know this how?"

"Friend of the family," replied Connor.

The man looked at Connor, and beyond him to where Becker, and Michael's brother, and even Jack were gathering. He released the girl's hand. "Honest mistake," he muttered "she told me…"

Not waiting to hear the man's excuses, Connor helped the girl up from her chair. "We need to call your father," he said to her as they moved away from the stranger.

The girl looked up at Connor with recognition. Oh no, I'm gonna be in so much trouble she thought.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt, Emily and the woman turned to look at the approaching figure.

"Whedon," Matt called in to the com device "can you identify."

"No," he responded "female, brown hair, thirty-ish… maybe… doesn't look like Helen Cutter... or at least not the Helen Cutter I've seen over the past few years."

Matt and the woman exchanged a worried glance. "What about Caroline Steel," asked the woman "or that other one… what was her name?"

Emily interrupted them, "She's going up the stairs to the flat."

"No," said the older woman in horror "we're not ready, it's too soon." She started running to the door, Matt and Emily were right behind her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess was standing halfway between two tables.

She watched as Connor took Lester's daughter back to where Abby, Jenny and his sister were seated. Michael's brother had also returned to their table, while Jack had gone back to his girlfriend. She looked at Becker. He remained still standing, arms crossed forbiddingly, glaring at the man. The man was glancing around the room nervously, as if he were looking for a place to run. She marched towards the soldier, determined to release him from guard duty.

"Hilary," Jess called sweetly as she tapped Becker on the shoulder. He looked down at her, his breath caught in his chest. She reached her hand up behind his neck and tilted his face down towards her. Their lips met.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The strange brunette was already at the top of the steps to Abby and Connor's home when the team reached the walkway. She was pounding on the door, yelling incoherently.

The door suddenly opened. A plump older woman stood there scowling. The evening breeze billowed her long black skirt around her body, teased loose strands of gray hair to fly around her face.

"I've already called the coppers," said Connor's mum grimly. "They'll be here any minute now.

The stranger stepped forward, and the broom Connor's mum was holding swung through the air.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The kiss had started like so many others they had shared over the years, warm, tender, passionate. Becker wanted to lose himself forever in her arms. But he couldn't, not tonight.

He separated their lips too quickly, too abruptly. He knew it. Becker looked around the room. The stranger was gone, and so were Abby and Connor.

"Hilary," whispered Jess in confusion, he'd never stopped kissing her first, not in all the years they had been together. He looked at her, her lips were trembling, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Jess," he said urgently, "I love you, want to spend the rest of my life with you, but right now, I've got to find Connor and Abby." He moved quickly through the crowd and out the door.

Jess watched Becker depart. Her head was spinning. Was she losing Becker? Or was that the world's worst proposal? Or was something else going on?

She ran out the door after him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The police had arrived, in less than a minute, which was a good thing for the brunette, Matt thought. Connor's mum was scary with that broom. She had knocked the woman down, and was now blocking the entrance to the home.

The constable had murmured something about getting the strange woman back to the psych ward. They loaded her into their vehicle and left with the would be intruder.

The team looked at each other, looked at Connor's mum.

The older woman looked at them grimly, "You lot need to go home now, I'm calling my son," she shut the door soundly, they all heard the deadbolt slide shut.

Matt looked at Mrs. Lester, she was worriedly looking at her watch. She looked up, looking from one to another of the team. For the first time ever since he had met her, Matt thought she looked a little uncertain.

"Do you think that woman was the cause?" she asked, "the explosion is not due until midnight."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester was still holding the cell phone in his hand, worried, wondering what to do next.

His phone started vibrating in his hand. He glanced at the caller ID. No, not now, this was not the time for an anomaly alert.

"Temple," he began "I don't have time…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The devastated street was not where Danny expected to find himself. The darkness was broken only by the flickering flames of the shattered building Danny faced. It was burning, the smoke hovering close to the ground with a foul stench. The orange flames cast an eerie light across the rubble in the walkway and the street. Danny turned slowly to survey the scene. His breath caught as he realized… there were bodies, and parts of bodies, lying in the street.

And there was a man kneeling beside one of them, a man he recognized.

Danny stepped towards the man, and then had to stop and take another look. It was difficult to see in the darkness. Was that body on the ground Connor? No, he shook his head, it looked a little like him, but it was a woman.

"Lester," he called to the man as he approached "what on earth happened here?"


	5. Darkness

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess reached the parking lot of the club just footsteps after Becker. She saw him swivel his head, left, right, and throw up his hands. By then, she was close enough to hear him groan, "Where are they?"

She tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped. She started to giggle as he turned to face her, but the despairing look on his face made her swallow hard instead.

"Why don't we ask Jenny," she suggested pointing to their friend as she was getting into her car.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was after midnight when Lester arrived. And he knew it was too late.

He searched anyway, and found his wife. She was still alive. James Lester held his wife's hand carefully, trying not to hurt her, at least not any more than she already was hurt. He could barely see in the darkness, and hardly recognized the broken body in front of him, but for the eyes. He would know her eyes anywhere.

"James," she whispered.

"Hold on dear, save your strength," he replied. Surely an ambulance would be arriving any minute now. Right now would be excellent timing, he thought desperately.

"James," she called again "love…" and then she didn't say anything more. Lester watched as the glow in her eyes faded, went out.

James Lester was still holding his wife's hand, when a familiar voice broke through his dazed consciousness.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Lester, what on earth happened here?"

"Danny?"

"Yeah Lester, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't know exactly," replied Danny "was aiming to get to Connor's home the day before his wedding… meant to see that he had a stag party… Lester, where am I? and when?"

Lester thought he must be losing it, nothing Danny had said made any sense. But then nothing made sense now. He doubted anything ever would again.

Danny's hand on his shoulder reminded him of the other man's presence. "Lester, who is she," asked Danny quietly.

Lester decided to answer the previous question… he really wasn't up to much else now.

"You're late," he said gruffly, far too late he thought… "They were married four years ago… he didn't want a stag party." Looking up at Danny, he added "and you weren't there."

"Yeah," responded Danny, "that's what he was just telling me… I just came from their twenty-fifth anniversary party… he was ribbing me about not being at his wedding."

Lester looked at the shattered home in front of him. The young couple that had lived there were never going to see their twenty-fifth anniversary. He looked at the body of his wife and shook his head, sadly, angrily. The light going out of her eyes made him believe there was no justice, no justice at all in the world.

Danny was still talking, "So I grabbed his latest invention…" he said waving the shiny glass and metal contraption, "and here I am."

"Danny," asked Lester slowly, a memory surfacing, "when was the last time you saw me?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Becker had reached Jenny before she started the ignition. She was able to tell them that their friends had already left. They were going to the Lester's flat, to return the young girl to her home. Then Jenny said the couple was going home, it is their anniversary you know.

Jess smiled and waved as Jenny pulled out of the parking lot. She turned to Becker expecting him to be relieved, but instead he was frowning, looking at his watch, and dialing his cell phone.

"Hil," she began "What's going on?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny looked at Lester strangely.

"The last time I saw you," he thought for a moment "Hmm. Well you weren't at their anniversary party… so… I guess it was at the ARC, that day with Phillip and Patrick."

Lester stared.

He'd made a promise once, long ago, when he thought that justice was some ideal quality inherent in the world. Looking at the devastation surrounding him, he thought there is no justice… unless we make it ourselves. His mind was made up.

"Danny," said Lester, "there's something I've got to tell you, something you need to do."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker looked up at Jess, "I tried to reach them… his cell just goes straight to voice mail… hers, no answer."

"They're driving," she began "you don't really expect them to answer their cell phones while driving now, do you?"

"No," he said "it's just…"

Jess sighed. "Hil," she repeated "What's going on?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny punched in some different numbers on the new gadget his friend had made, or would make or should make…

Danny shook his head as the air shimmered, fractured and the anomaly opened.

He left the darkness, the smoke and the rubble behind as he stepped through another anomaly, to another time and place.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was Sunday, nearly dinner time when Danny strode into the posh restaurant. There they were, in the far back corner. He slowed his pace, watching them carefully as he approached, smacking his hand down on the table beside Matt's plate, he greeted them "Well there you are."

Grabbing a chair from a nearby table with his other hand, he spun it around until the back of it was against their table. Straddling the chair, Danny sat down, grinned and said, "Fill me in, what have I missed?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess listened in growing horror as Becker told her of his mission. "It's nearly midnight," he groaned "we can't stop it… we can't get there in time…"

"No," Jess said, "but we can get to the ARC."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny listened as the man Becker had called Whedon said "you really are that good." He checked the gadget in his hand, was this really the same Sunday that he had met up with Lester at the restaurant? Danny watched as Becker's men escorted Whedon out, and the soldier slumped tiredly against the ARCs locker room wall.

Danny didn't know who that man Whedon was, but he knew Becker was good at his job and he cared, wanted to keep his team safe. What Danny was going to ask Becker now, was going to be the hardest thing imaginable for the man.

"He's right you know," said Danny as he stepped forward into view, "you really are that good."

Becker blinked. "Well," he replied straightening up and turning to face Danny, "must not be that good if you got in."

Danny smirked, "I had a little help," he said holding up the anomaly opening device he had stolen from his friend's lab.

"And," he added "I'm going to need a lot more help from you, to keep our friends out of trouble."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Becker strode into the ARCs hub. The field coordinator for Epsilon team was on duty, and it looked like he was doing a cross word puzzle.

Jess stepped towards the man, until she was toe to toe with him. "Get… out… of… my… chair."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The police had arrived, in less than a minute, which was a good thing for the brunette, Matt thought. Connor's mum was scary with that broom. She had knocked the woman down, and was now blocking the entrance to the home.

The constable had murmured something about getting the strange woman back to the psych ward. They loaded her into their vehicle and left with the would be intruder.

The team looked at each other, looked at Connor's mum.

The older woman looked at them grimly, "You lot need to go home now, I'm calling my son," she started to shut the door when a voice called out.

"Mrs. Temple," said Danny ingratiatingly as he walked towards the group, "perhaps you remember me… Danny Quinn, we met a few years ago."

The woman glared at him suspiciously.

"At the hospital," Danny prompted.

"When Connor hit his head," they both said.

The older woman smiled at him, "Yes," she continued "I remember you helped my son."

"My friends have been on stake-out," Danny explained "to keep your son and his family safe." He nodded his head in the direction of the departed police car.

She looked suspiciously from one team member to another, "Your friends," she began sharply "keep knocking on the door… gonna wake up my granddaughter with all the racket they're making."

"I'm so sorry," Danny murmured contritely as he stepped up the stairs to the flat's entrance. "We'll try to be quieter."

"Would you do me a favor," Danny entreated, "let me come in and wash me hands off at the kitchen sink?" He held up a pair of large and dirty hands, and smiled, "Please?"

Connor's mum let him into their home.

Danny walked briskly into the kitchen, but instead of going towards the sink he headed straight for the old stove. The kettle was sitting there cold as could be, the gas knob was turned on, but no flames warmed the tea.

He turned the knob off and opened the back door for fresh air. He spun around on his heels, and met the horrified gaze of the elder Mrs. Temple.

"I forgot the kettle," she whispered "what with all the commotion… the gas… oh, we could have all been blown to bits."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. In The Midnight Hour

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny came out the door of Connor and Abby's home laughing. The elder Mrs. Temple waved good night and shut the door behind him, quietly.

Lester's wife looked at him suspiciously, "Danny Quinn," she began uncertainly "was lost in time. How are you back? And why now?"

Jess' voice came over the comm links, "Matt, Emily… are you there?"

"Yeah Jess," responded Matt "What is it?"

The voice that responded though was Becker. "Matt, Connor and Abby are on their way home. They should be arriving any minute."

"Secure the perimeter," directed Mrs. Lester in a sharp tone of voice "weapons at the ready."

"What?" asked Danny "I turned off the stove…"

"There's an anomaly expected to open any minute now, it's almost midnight," she replied looking worried. "I don't know what type of creature is coming through, but it's dangerous enough to destroy us all…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Beside the jaguar, the air shimmered, fractured and the anomaly opened.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Abby and Connor pulled into their normally quiet street, they found Lester's wife, Matt, Emily, Whedon and Danny all chasing diictodons. Dozens of diictodons. Connor happily joined the scramble while Abby sat on the top steps to their home, calling directions.

As they put the last of the cute little wriggly creatures back through the anomaly, Connor said wistfully, "I miss Sid and Nancy."

Mrs. Lester turned her head to look at him, "You're not getting them back," she said sternly, "my youngest daughter would be heartbroken to lose them."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker had told Jess about Danny's visit four years previous. He had promised to help Danny, he would do anything to keep their friends alive… even if it meant not catching the young Helen Cutter.

"She's still out there, you know," he told her worriedly. "She has at least eight years of wandering through the anomalies that are unaccounted for..."

"Hil," she asked "tonight wasn't about Helen Cutter though, was it?"

"No," Becker replied "tonight was more complicated, something about time flux and paradoxes… I don't understand all the details, really… just know we needed to stop an explosion."

Jess and Becker listened as the team chased the diictodons. Jess had read the files. She and Becker both knew the creatures weren't dangerous, unless of course you had a jaguar parked right where they came out of an anomaly.

The true threat had been the gas stove, some faulty wires, human error. Jess looked at her complex array of computer panels thoughtfully. She pressed some buttons, rerouted a few signals, turned off the gas for an entire city block. Never can be too safe she thought.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny stood, hands on hips and surveyed the street scene with satisfaction. It had been a good night's work. Creatures contained and returned, homes still standing, one car… not so good. Shame. Well, can't have everything.

He turned to the others and asked "What do you say we all go out for a pint, catch up on old times?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor had declined, it was midnight already and they were hoping to have an early night. Busy day tomorrow.

So after the tow truck hauled away the wreckage that was once a jaguar, Danny, Matt, Emily, Whedon and Mrs. Lester all climbed into the ARCs SUV to go to The Perch. Lester would meet them there to pick up his wife.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker looked at Jess as he helped her down from her seat at the control center, "Would you like to go back to The Perch?"

"Well," she said "my car is still parked there and I do need to pick up Connor's sister."

"Good," he replied "I was hoping for another dance with you tonight."

"Hil," she said slowly "back there, at the club, you said something…"

Becker blinked. Yes, he had said something… several somethings… which one was Jess talking about? Then he realized, oh, I finally said it… but it wasn't supposed to be like that.

Jess was watching his face nervously. Did he remember? Was it what she hoped?

Becker felt in his pocket for the little box. He had carried that box for one year, eight months and seventeen days… he knew, because Temple had been with him when he made the purchase and the scientist kept reminding him. Every day.

Becker had been waiting for the perfect moment, but now… this moment… with Jess… perfect.

He pulled the box from his pocket, opening the lid as he knelt down in front of Jess…

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Becker were late getting to The Perch. The others were already sitting at a large table laughing and joking, and maybe on their second pint.

Connor's sister had squealed in excitement to see the ring on Jess hand, and the two young women along with Emily were busily talking at the far end of the table. Becker sat down with a happy sigh beside Danny.

Tomorrow, Becker thought he would call Connor, ask him to be his best man. But tonight, he wasn't going to disturb him. He caught snatches of Matt and Mrs. Lester's conversation… probability theory, temporal whatsit and paradox whosit… he sighed, he'd had enough for one night.

Turning to Danny, he said, "I've been meaning to ask you about the backpacks... from the time you went chasing after Helen."

Danny looked at him with a puzzled expression, "That's been years ago… don't know if I'll remember… what did you want to ask?"

"Well," began Becker, wondering how to phrase this… delicately… "Connor mentioned the backpacks that he and Abby had contained some… non standard supplies…"

A grin lit up Danny's face as he realized what Becker was talking about, "Oh, you mean the condoms?"

"Yeah," said Becker.

"Well, I'm glad you reminded me, because I've always wondered… who stuffed the back packs full of condoms?" asked Danny, grinning ear to ear.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt was speaking to Mrs. Lester; his voice was rising a little. Becker thought with surprise that he had never heard the man sound anything less than calm. "So what time did you come from?" he demanded "And why did you go back so far?"

"Whatever do you mean," replied the woman coolly.

"Did we save the future?" Matt asked in frustration "Or not?"

Lester had come up behind Matt, and he answered, "The future needs to be saved every day."

Holding out his hand to his wife, Lester asked "Are you ready to go home?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Hey Lester," called Danny as he saw the couple start towards the door "When was the last time we saw each other?"

The man turned his face to Danny, he said blandly, "In a restaurant, several years ago, on a Sunday evening… you ordered the most expensive meal on the menu, and then left without eating a bit."

Good, thought Danny. That other meeting... never happened. Danny might have missed a wedding, but he would be here for the anniversaries. And there would be lots of anniversaries...

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

James Lester held his wife close, as they walked out of the club. Seating her into the family sedan he said "Vivian, we had a close call tonight with our Abigail, if it hadn't been for Connor…" He closed the door and walked around the vehicle to get into his own seat.

Vivian Leia Temple Lester sighed. There had been a lot of close calls tonight. Their daughter was getting to be a handful. Keeping her out of trouble looked like it was going to as difficult as keeping her great-great grandparents out of trouble. As Lester sat down, she reached her hand across the seat to touch her husbands hand. Together, she knew they could manage anything.

"Home James," she said with a smirk, dimples showing and her brown eyes twinkling.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was late, after midnight, later than they had planned on being up this evening.

Connor and Abby were sitting at the bistro table in the small garden of their home, making plans. Tomorrow was going to be busy, they would be packing to move to their new home. The past four years here, had been wonderful. But with the coming addition to their family, they both knew they would need more space… and another bathroom.

Abby had been offered a promotion. The position of creature coordinator at the newly designated creature preserve, adjacent to the Forest of Dean, was a dream come true. Currently, the new facility was the world's largest geodesic dome structure. It would probably remain the largest creature containment facility on the planet for at least another year or so, until the Canadians finished their nature preserve. The ongoing challenge of keeping pteranadons contained and out of air traffic flight paths was holding up that project.

Accepting the promotion meant she would still be working with the ARCs creatures, but in a setting which allowed for more natural space for the creatures. Rex, Regina and their offspring would have more room to fly, the mammoth family would be able to run. Abby was excited about the new opportunity, but she had mixed feelings about leaving the home they had made together. She reached her hand across the mosaic tile table top to trace her fingers across the back of Connor's hand. He looked at her with a gentle smile on his face. The nearby candle shone reflected in his dark brown eyes.

Connor began to speak reassuringly to Abby. This would be a good change. Their new home would have a private lab for him. He was still in charge of technical development, but would be working from home more, with only the occasional business trip to International ARCs main offices. Trips to London, Bruges, Shanghai, Vancouver or Buenos Aires would probably be necessary for awhile longer, but Abby was hoping they would fade away with the more frequent use of webcams. Privately, she prayed for the price of airfare to go up. Connor was finally starting that book he had been talking about for so long, not the cookbook they had teased each other about for years, but the treatise on temporal research.

Connor's Mum was ecstatic. Their new home was only two streets away from her home.

Radio music filled the garden while they talked even later into the evening. The announcer came on to say "And now, we have a special dedication, just for you Abby from Connor… Happy Anniversary."

Abby looked at Connor in surprise. He grinned.

"I was supposed to have Michael play it at the club tonight, but…" he shrugged his shoulders, then stood up and stretched out his hand towards her. "May I have this dance?"

The sounds of a soft romantic melody began to waft through the night towards them… "Tonight you're mine completely…"

Abby stood up slowly and smiled tenderly at her husband. The moved together carefully. It was a little awkward, avoiding her baby bump and not jostling the cast on his left arm, but it was their song. They held each other close, swaying back and forth, beneath the night sky.

The stars uncrossed in the heavens. Their bright light shone down on a world that continued to revolve slowly, spinning round on its axis. The time stream wobbled, and settled. Life, love and laughter went on.

As the melodies refrain sounded, Abby looked up at Connor. She cupped the side of his face with her hand, bringing him down closer to her, lips met, touched…

Tomorrow.

Yeah.


	7. Really

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor's cell phone rang, the theme song from Mission Impossible playing loudly, shattering the morning quiet.

Abby shook her husband, "Conn," she hissed "get the phone before…"

The lonesome wailing cry from the tiny bedroom next to theirs told her it was too late. The child was awake. Abby shook her husband once more before climbing out of the bed. As she reached the door, she turned to check for movement. Satisfied that the hand groping out from under the covers would actually manage to reach the cell phone, she went to see her daughter.

A nappy change and a biscuit made for a happy little girl. Carrying Sarah back into their bedroom, Abby plopped the child down on the middle of the bed next to Connor. She climbed back in herself, hoping for a few more minutes lie in.

"Who called at this hour," she asked her husband.

"Mrs. Lester," he mumbled tiredly. He rolled over onto his side, winced a little as he moved the arm with the cast above his head. Reaching his other arm across the bed to embrace both Abby and little Sarah, he sighed contentedly.

"She wanted to thank us for bringing her daughter home last night."

He smiled, looking down through half closed eyes at their little girl. The toddler was rubbing her eyes and yawning hugely. Abby watched as both her sleepy loves closed their eyes. Good idea, she thought as she rolled over on her side and reached her arm across to Connor. She blinked her eyes.

Connor, eyes closed completely now, mumbled again, "Mrs. Lester said wait 'til we have teenagers…"

Abby's eyes opened wide.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later that morning, Becker was the first of their friends to arrive. Driving the empty moving van, he parked it as close to their front door as he could get. Moving quickly up the steps, he knocked loudly.

Connor opened the door, dressed in blue jeans and a vest, showing the entire cast on his left arm, no shoes or socks. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey sleepyhead," greeted Becker grinning from ear to ear.

"Coffee's not ready yet," explained Connor "got a late start this morning, and the stove has decided to quit working." He looked at his friend, who was still grinning from ear to ear. Becker was normally so reserved; Connor wondered what would get his friend so happy, so he asked.

Becker leaned closer to Connor and whispered, "She said yes."

Connor's face lit up with a matching grin. Finally! "Took you long enough," he responded with a chuckle.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt and Emily arrived next, Danny trailing behind them. The men started loading furniture into the van. Connor was attempting to carry boxes with his one good arm, but mainly he was getting in the way.

Emily joined Abby in the kitchen, where she was wrapping the last of the dishes and placing them carefully into an open box. They looked out into the tiny garden at the toddler and her grandmother playing among the primroses.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Abby admitted.

Emily looked at her friend with a fond smile, "Your next home will be just as wonderful" she said reassuringly.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Connor's sister had arrived with one of the ARCs larger SUVs. The loading of furniture stopped for a few moments as the small boxes of kitchen ware were stowed in the rear compartment of the SUV. Connor thought the boxes of pots and pans looked a little odd nestled in between the weaponry and anomaly locking device. He pushed the door shut and hurried forward to the passenger compartment door. He helped his mother in to the back seat, then carefully set little Sarah into her car seat and buckled her securely. He backed out of the SUV and turned to face Abby.

"Now, no heavy lifting," he reminded her. "We'll be following right after, and I'll help with unloading."

Abby looked at the cast on his arm and smiled, he meant well. "Right," she said with a brief kiss goodbye, "see you soon."

"And Abby," said Connor with a nod in Jess' direction, "Becker finally asked." He slid the passenger door shut, chuckling at the squeals of excitement he heard.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny was taping the last box shut in Connor and Abby's living room, when he heard the click of heels on the steps coming toward the door. He looked up as Lester and his wife entered the living room.

"Please tell me you don't have more boxes," he joked.

Lester looked at the thin file in his hand and said, "No, just some delivery papers for Temple. His lab equipment is to be delivered to their new home on Monday."

Matt, Emily and Connor entered the living room from the kitchen. Emily was holding car keys and Matt and Connor appeared to be in deep conversation.

"You should come with us in the car," Matt urged Connor.

"But I need to lock up the flat," Connor protested. He stopped short, looking up in surprise. "Lester…"

"Just dropping off some paperwork, Temple," Lester said coolly, handing him the file. "Be sure to check everything when it's delivered, you'll have to sign for it."

"Oh, right."

"Connor, go with Emily and get in the car," reiterated Matt. "The car will get there quicker than that slow moving old van," he added coaxingly.

"Yeah mate," Danny added "Give me the keys, I'll lock up." From outside, the sound of Becker starting the moving van could be heard.

Handing Danny the keys, Connor said his goodbyes and followed Emily out the door. He was still busily reading the equipment list as he stepped through the threshold.

"Ooh, a new CPU and a printer too," he mumbled happily.

"Connor," Emily warned "look where you're going."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny shook his head as he watched his friend make it down the stairs. Then he turned to look at the group in front of him. Matt was looking suspiciously at the Lester's. And, Danny thought, the Lester's were looking at Matt with the same expression.

Danny decided to break the impasse. "What," he asked "book were you two talking about last night?"

Matt responded first, "Practical Temporal Theory."

"Which edition?" asked Lester's wife with a guarded expression on her face.

"The only edition," replied Matt looking confused.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Seriously? I was referring to Practical Temporal Theory, 3rd edition, with forward by the author…"

Matt glanced in the direction Connor had departed, "What… a forward by the author… you mean he changed the book? That hadn't happened in my time."

Lester's wife and Matt stared at each other. "Your time, with the earth ruined by Phillip, hadn't happened… in my time," she reminded him gently.

Danny chuckled, "So our friend is going to be an author," he said "As well as create an anomaly opening device."

"He's already done that," said Lester with a shudder. "Nearly caused the end of the world…"

"Really," enquired Danny, "did his anomaly opening device look anything like this?" He withdrew a small metallic case from his jeans pocket. The device fit in the palm of his hand.

"No," said Lester shaking his head, "not quite. What..."

Danny grinned. The future remained to be written. He didn't think he would tell any of them about the book he carried in his backpack. Practical Temporal Theory, 4th edition, the annotated version. He wasn't done with the annotations yet.


End file.
